Falling Through
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: It's been many years since Alice defeated the Jabberwocky but unfortunately for her, Wonderland attracts people of the same blood. When her nephew, Alex, falls into under-land, can she find him before her sister begins to notice his absence? What if he, or even she, finds someone worth staying in Wonderland for... Knave/OC with some slight Alice/White Queen! MAJOR SLASH WARNING!


Alex laughed as he ran through the garden, his mother smiling fondly at him as she rolled her eyes and returned to her book. He was already 6-and-ten and yet, he remained as child-like and sweet as his aunt. He even questioned the laws of society like Alice did! Margaret sighed. She blamed herself for her son's sadly feminine exterior. His father had not been in Alex's life for many years and would likely never be. She could still recall when she'd found out about his MANY affairs...

_"Margaret..." Alice said as she watched her sister smile and hum, clutching her fist angrily. It wasn't fair, her sister being so happy when all it was was a lie. "Margaret, I have something I need to tell you." She said through gritted teeth and her sister smiled at her._

_"Oh, can't it wait Alice darling? I need my vitamins. The baby is kicking more and more each day!" She laughed gayly. "Oh, how Lowell will be so pleased when I tell him what I've decided to name our daughter!"_

Alice couldn't take it any longer after that, unable to keep it inside any longer. How DARE he destroy her happiness with his lies! How DARE he hurt her sister so, with out her even knowing! It was petty and cruel and she'd end it now! It was then that she yelled the fateful words, making her poor sister freeze, paling and staring at Alice in disbelief. It was then that she changed Margaret's life forever, the platter falling from her fingers with a crash.

Margaret had left Lowell soon after. Finding out he'd had more than one affair... It had ruined their marriage. And it very well should have! She was glad Alice had told her, despite the fact that it had killed her... Oh sure, she believed her little sister. After all, why shouldn't she? Alice was many things, many many outrageous things, but a liar she was not.

Still, Alice felt bad, like she'd been the reason they'd broken apart and gotten a divorce. So, she'd gotten closer to Alex (named after her amusingly enough) to make up for it. As a result, he was closer to Alice than most people and some may not have thought that the best idea but Margaret found it endearing.

Speaking of Alex, Margaret sighed and looked up from her book, vanquishing these depressing thoughts to look for her son... But he was nowhere to be seen. With a frown, she stood and closed her book, staring in the direction that she'd last seen her boy run off to. "Alex?!" she called but there was not answer. "Alex?! Oh honestly," she muttered. "Where COULD that boy have gotten to?"

* * *

At that precise moment, said teen was falling down a dark hole. It was browns and blacks and there were tables with tea and crumpets seemingly just floating in mid-air. He was looking around in terrible confusion and fright, hoping against hope that this was only a dream and he'd wake up soon.

The blond landed with a painful thud on the checkered ceiling and chandelier on the floor, looking around with wide blue eyes. "Curiouser and curiouser..." he murmured as he noticed his hair floating upwards. Almost immediately, he fell again, this time nicking his chin on the floor and letting out a low sound of pain as he winced before trying to push himself up off the floor. As he looked around, he saw many doors and a hole in the floor from which he'd fallen through. Sadly, it seemed to be boarded shut from the other side, puzzling the young teen quite a bit. He swallowed, realizing now that the only way out was now lost. "What now?" he murmured but only silence answered him...

* * *

**Author's note:** Du du dun! Well, what'd you think? I thought it ended up quite well to be honest. Any way, Alex looks a lot like Alice, bigger and bluer eyes and shorter blond hair that he had tied in a ponytail, now gone obviously, but he's pretty much very similar to her. Any hoo... Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update as much as I can!


End file.
